After Hours
by izumi hyuuga
Summary: Robin/Dick and Wally/ Kid Flash have trouble sleeping. Random thoughts both plague them, and Wally's acting sort of weird. KFxRobin


Author: I haven't really written anything in awhile, so I guess this is like my debut back. haha. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading it. And as a note, if you like it you should leave a review, or else my self esteem will go down. D: and if you don't like it then that's okay too. The story actually took me a long time to write, and I stayed up all night when I should have went to bed. :/

Disclaimer: I don't really own any of the characters or anything.

Notes: There do have some weird stuff going on so be careful. :O There might be boys kissing each other and stuff.

After Hours

Dick laid in bed, wondering if anybody was still up. Black Canary and Red Tornado had announced their bed times about…. He thought for a moment how long it had actually been when they were supposed to be in bed. Numbers raced through his mind, and approximated two hours ago, most likely.

He shuffled from side to side wondering if it was safe to get up. Who actually went to bed at nine anyways? This sucked. After tonight he would have to go back to school. Which meant no secret missions unless urgent until the weekend.

At least he would have Bruce and protect Gotham as Batman and Robin. When did fighting bad guys become so important to him anyways? Wasn't it about Mom and Dad the reason why? Bruce and him can't protect Gotham at sixty.

Dick shuffled around in his bed again trying to get rid of these thoughts. He tensed hearing a noise break the comfortable silence. Dick grabbed his sunglasses and concealing more than his identity. The light sound raced across the halls and stopped at his door. Judging from the speed it made across the paths it was probably Wally.

"You can come out now."

"Dude, " Wally began, from outside, "How'd you know...?"

Dick smiled, and shuffled his dark hair letting his friend in. "Training with Batman, of course."

The red haired boy was dressed only in his underwear making Dick restrain himself from his eyes shifting anywhere besides his friend's face. Wally gave him a goofy grin. "Sucks I won't see you until Saturday."

"Yeah." Dick responded, his thoughts drifting elsewhere. Not being able to contain himself his eyes glossed at the other boys body inspecting it carefully, as Wally lay on his bed. Wally was fairly built, of course not as built as Superboy. Considering his powers it made sense for the other boy's lean build.

"Stop it."

"Stop what ?" Dick asked.

"Staring." Wally responded, and looked at Dick curiously. He felt his cheeks become warmer and hoped it wasn't obvious. With his luck tonight it probably was.

It was strange behavior considering Wally's usual care-free demeanor. They would have been usually doing something at least when the other boy visits after hours. Wally seemed to be in deep thought as he lied in a similar position as his own moments earlier.

Dick couldn't restrain himself and laughed at their similarities. Wally stopped staring at the ceiling and looked at the other boy as if he just remembered he was there.

"Hey Rob," Wally began, and then motioned for Dick to come closer.

"What is it-" Dick began but was interrupted by Wally's lips pressed against his. His lips wasn't really soft, but it felt comfortable kissing him, and Dick followed his lead. The kiss was awkward and Dick felt something in him relax as they continued to kiss anyways. Dick and Wally stared back at each other catching their breaths, and it was clear the one thing he wanted recently.

He took off his sunglasses knowing it would be uncomfortable having them on at the moment.

"Won't Batman get mad if he finds out ?" Wally asked covering his eyes to look elsewhere.

"Batman doesn't need to know."

"Sorry, I-" Wally tried to apologize, but Dick slammed him against his bed and their soft kisses became more wild. The older boy switched their positions, and Wally fought his way into his mouth. Dick didn't really know what to do with Wally's tongue inside his mouth, but played it curiously. As things slowed down, Wally used his open hands to go underneath his shirt and explore across it. Wally took off his shirt and Dick was very aware of the older boy's hands fondling parts of his nipples.

Dick felt himself grow uncomfortable, and shifted side to side embarrassed. Wally stopped and they both stared at each other again.

"I think we should wait." Wally whispered, breaking their silence.

Dick nodded to him in agreement. He didn't really feel like experimenting with things that early. Dick laid in his arms not really caring that he was still shirtless. All thoughts drifted elsewhere as he felt his eyes flutter a bit sleepily. Wally's arms were wrapped around him and Dick listened to the other boy's breath until he fell asleep. It was nice to have someone around him.


End file.
